Scattered memories and distant dreams
by The insane keyblader
Summary: A collection of one-shots, each with its own theme. themes belong to Hikari-Kurai and characters belong to Square Enix. I OWN NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own kingdom hearts, but if I did, Xion would have never died.**

"_A whole new world, that's where we'll be"_

Sora, Riku and Kairi were out watching the sunset by the paopu tree. They were dreaming of a day when they can escape the islands, and travel to the different worlds, when Sora spoke up. "Riku, will our raft work?" The silver-haired boy thought for a moment before replying" Sora, I promise you, the raft will work." "And if it doesn't?" asked Kairi "Then I will owe Wakka 30 munny." He replied. Sora stifled a laugh at this "You actually made a bet with him! Riku, you are an idiot. He never loses bets." Riku rolled his eyes "Sora! Don't make fun of him! He is your best friend. You should be nice!" Scolded Kairi. Sora gave a mock solute" Yes Mother, of course, Mother, anything you say, Mother." At this Riku chuckled. "Remember guys, when we get out there, there will be a whole new world, that's where we'll be"

Sora sighed; it felt like years had gone by since that evening on the beach. Life then had been so care-free, but now he had responsibilities. He was on a quest to keep the darkness at bay. In a way, he had fulfilled his dream; he had seen new worlds, met new people, and made new friends. "…Are you even listening to me? Sora. SORA!" exclaimed Donald, growing a bit cross with the keyblade's chosen one." Yes, no, maybe, what are we talking about?" Donald sighed, knowing that the boy was airheaded at times, but was a true friend at heart. "I was asking you if we should go back to Hallow Bastion to see if Leon has some new information about Maleficant's return." "Oh. Sorry, I was thinking about the islands, and, yeah, we most likely should." He replied, racing towards the controls "get to fly!" He called out to Donald. "No, not after the last time we let you fly!"

**Ok, I know you guys all probably hate me for not updating my other story in over a month, but I have been suffering from a bad case of lack of motivation. I am working on chapter three of Hide and seek, so don't worry. This story is in response to Hikari-Kurai's Disney Dream Challenge and I hope to update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**There's something there that wasn't there before. (Beauty and the Beast.)**_

Namine and Roxas were always at each other's throats, the two could never get along. The funny thing was, though, that the two's siblings were the best of friends.

-This line break is brought to you by Mansex- I mean Xemnas-

Namine was getting irritated by her teachers constant babbling "_ When will we be able to draw?" _she thought. " When will we get to the leson?" Larxene cut in, equally irritated. The teacher said " Fine Draw" Namine opened her drawing book. Latly her thoughts have been plagued with her enemy, Roxas. She sighed, and started sketching the boy. "_ Why do I keep thinking of him? I hate him, but lately, I just cant stop thinking of him? Could I be, heavens forbid, falling for him?" _Xion noticed that the blond was sketching a picture of her all time crush "**hell no" ** She thought "** That bitch better not be falling for my Roxy"** Xion was the most popular girl at the school and usually got anything she wanted, included the guys. She could care nothing about others, and was seldom in class. She preferred to hang out in the hallways with Selphie and Ariel. The three were known as the gossip trio. Marching over to where Namine sat, she stole the blonde's sketchbook. "Well well well, what do we have here" she sneered "Are these drawings of Roxas?" Namine's eyes widened "N-no! They cant be! Xion, go away!" Xion smirked, and slowly started tearing all the drawings in half " Consider this a warning. He is mine" Laughing, she tossed the ruined drawings back at Namine and walked off.

Roxas awoke to his twin brother jumping on him " Roxas! Wake up! Ven's making pancakes! Wake up!" Sora yelled, making the other wince. " Sora, get off. Right now." Roxas said, anooyed. " Why must he act like a five year old? For God's sake, he's 15!" Roxas sighed, getting out of bed, and followed his hyperactive brother into the kitchen of their small apartment. He live there with his twin Sora, their older brother Ventus and his girlfriend Aqua. " Mornin' Ven" he sleepily mumbled, and sat down at the table. " Don't forget guys, we're going over to Terra's later" Ven reminded and Roxas rolled his eyes " Great" He thought "A whole day with Namine. KMN please" Sora cheered " Great! I haven't seen Kairi in weeks!" Sora was homeschooled by Aqua because he got kicked out of school for picking a fight with Gilbert, the school's self-proclaimed ' bad a**' Roxas finished his breakfast and went to his room to get ready. " For some strange reason, when ever I think of Namine, my face heats up and my heart starts beating faster. Why is it doing that?" He though to himself as he combed his hair. Meanwhile Sora and Ventus were plotting ways to get Roxas and Namine alone " Ven, recently, I've noticed that those two don't argue as much as they used to. Have you?" Ventus nodded " Yes, I have, and it seems the two keep glancing at eachother, these short, shy looks whenever they think the other isn't looking. It's very strange. I'll talk to Terra about it later" Just then Augua walked in " What are we talking about?' she asked " Just about Nami and Roxy"Her eyes widened " Ooh, that sounds fun!" The three just started gossiping then

_ this linbreak is brought to you by Axel. Got it memorized? _

" Namine! Namine! Time to wake up!" Namine groaned. She was up way to late lastnight, thinking about Roxas '_Ever since that summer he spent in twilight town, he's been sweet, almost kind. But, he's usually so rude! Why is he like this? What changed?' _ She got up, and got ready to face the day. The song, gallyfreyan history started playing, so she anwswered her phone. "Hello?' She asked 'Hi Namine, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at the park today." It was Roxas. She blushed "S-sure" she stuttered " Great! I'll pick you up in an hour" He then hung up. Namine paced her room, feeling very nervous . "_What should I wear" _ She decided on her usual white dress.

The door bell rang, and there stood Roxas. "Hi. You look nice" he said. She blushed and mumbled a quick "thanks" and they walked off to the park. They sat there talking for hours, until they just kissed. Sora (who had been stalking the two, snapped a picture) " there is definatly some thing there that wasn't there before" He thought, texting the picture to Aqua.


End file.
